This invention relates to disc-type brakes or clutches and particularly to the torque-transmitting drive lugs fastened to the wheels for engagement with brake rotors. These drive lugs have been mounted on the ends of wheels and have been in the form of individual cantilever members extending axially from the wheels. Problems with the cantilever drive lugs have included excessive deflection of the lugs in operation and high bending moments induced in the wheel by the drive lugs. The high bending moments have caused repeated high stresses in the wheel and resulted in fatigue failures. Furthermore, the drives and brake have been unprotected making the brake susceptable to damage in use. Also the diameter of the rotors and stators has been limited to the wheel size which has limited the swept area and determined the required number of rotors and stators for necessary braking. It has also been necessary to use relatively heavy cantilever drive lugs to provide the necessary strength for transmitting torque and holding the deflection of the lugs to a minimum.